


Christmas with the Hiddlestons

by mybrandneweyes



Series: Tom and Holly [3]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrandneweyes/pseuds/mybrandneweyes





	Christmas with the Hiddlestons

Tom woke up alone, groaning as he stretched his arms and legs. The door was cracked and the bedroom was empty. Carefully, he rolled out of bed and donned his dressing gown, tying the belt tightly around his waist. He headed downstairs happily, wiping the sleep from his eyes. 

Holly was in the kitchen with her favorite sherpa blanket wrapped tightly around her, preparing two cups of coffee with peppermint creamer while humming “Holly Jolly Christmas” to herself. “Good morning,” she chirped excitedly, letting him pull her into their good morning kiss. 

“Good morning, my darling. Happy Christmas.” he smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Merry Christmas, Tom." 

Ellie came barreling in from the living room, tail wagging and whining when she saw Tom.

Holly let him go so he could kneel down to her, collecting their coffee and stepping around him and taking their mugs to the coffee table. In the pocket of her dressing gown was a freshly-wrapped box. Smiling at the package, knowing it was going to be Tom’s favorite present out of all of them, she placed it under the tree. 

Tom crawled on his hands and knees to the living room and sat beside the coffee table, pulling Holly down into his lap. She laughed, leaning back into him and locking her fingers around his at her stomach. Ellie played with her ball beside them obediently, tail wagging. 

"Ellie, Santa came for you, honey.” Holly said, laughing as Ellie looked up at her, head cocked attentively. Carefully, she crawled over to the fireplace and grabbed their stockings, handing Tom’s to him and setting hers to the side. 

“Come over here, El. Let’s open your stocking.” Tom said, pulling the first item out. Ellie jumped up and sat in front of him, wiggling excitedly. He showed her how to rip the wrapping paper and the rest was history. She tore into the toys and treats, galloping around the room and shaking each of them side to side until the paper was shredded. 

Holly and Tom laughed together, but soon began to open their own stocking presents. They kissed after just about each gift, getting lost in each other more than they had the year before, amazingly enough. Once they cuddled for a bit and finished their coffee, they got up to make themselves breakfast. 

“What are we feeling this morning, darling? Crepes or a full English breakfast?” he said quietly, standing at the refrigerator. 

“I would absolutely love one of your English breakfasts.” Holly replied, heading for the bathroom. “I’ll be right back, honey.” As she closed the door, she looked at herself in the mirror, willing the blush away. She couldn’t wait to tell him. He had made his visit to London for one night for an awards ceremony just four weeks ago. They had barely had enough time to make love before he had to jump back on a plane to The States, but it had worked. 

“Breakfast is ready!” she heard Tom call from the kitchen and she quickly composed herself, fixing her hair and hurrying back out to the living room. There he sat with fresh cups of tea and two plates of steaming breakfast. Holly squealed as Tom pulled her down to straddle him, kissing her gently. They laughed and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, burying his face in her collarbone. 

“So happy to be here with you.” he mumbled into her skin. 

“Me too.” she agreed, kissing his forehead. “Now, let’s eat so we can do presents!” Holly bounced off of him, pulling her plate into her lap. Chuckling, Tom followed suit. 

They ate and then began opening their presents, taking their turns. Finally, they reached the last present that Holly had placed beneath the tree just hours before. 

“Now, this is your last present.” she said quietly, but excitedly. “We made it… but I don’t want to give anymore away…” He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but smiled anyway, starting to unwrap the box. His long fingers worked quickly, shucking the paper aside. 

“I don’t remember… oh.” Tom quieted, hands shaking as he took the white and purple stick from the box and turned it over. His green eyes looked to hers, tearing up immediately. “Do you mean…? Are you…?" 

"Yes,” she breathed, tears cascading over her cheeks as he swept her into his long arms. 

“My god.” he whispered against her ear. “My god! We’re going to be parents!” He laughed in disbelief, cupping her cheeks and looking her in the eye. 

“I think about four weeks.” She blushed as realization dawned upon his face. “I need to call the doctor tomorrow so we can go in for our first appointment." 

"This is absolutely wonderful.” he said quietly, the tears pouring down his cheeks as he pulled her into a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Merry Christmas, Papa Hiddleston."


End file.
